This invention relates to an electrophotographic printer for selectively feeding fan-fold forms and cut sheets and for printing on optionally selected forms. In particular, this invention relates to an electrophotographic printer which features the mechanism for handling both types of forms within the printer.
Electrophotographic printers are generally constituted to operate as single-function printers which use cut sheets or fan-fold forms.
In a place where both cut sheets and fan-fold forms are used, therefore, separate printers for each form must be installed, which requires a large floor space and access area. Also, a separate power source, consumables and maintenance parts are required for each printer, resulting in complexity in use and maintenance. Furthermore, since printers must be changed each time the form changes, these printers are inconvenient.
To solve the problems described above, various printers have been proposed which enable printing on both fan-fold forms and cut sheets. By the use of such proposed printers, the above problems can be solved.
However, although proposed printers for both fan-fold forms and cut sheets have a structure which uses a transfer means, such as photosensitive drum in common for both forms, the form handling means installed before and after the transfer means must be separate for each form, thus resulting in an increase in the complexity and size of the printers.
It is the main object of this invention to provide a printer for selectively printing on both cut sheets and fan-fold forms, wherein the components can be used in common to a great extent.
In practice, however, since the form feeding, form conveying speed, relative positions of the photosensitive drum and forms, and stacking conditions depend on the forms used, the printer is required to handle each form within the printer to meet the requirements for printing on each form.
It is another object of this invention to provide an electrophotographic printer which enables printing and conveying conditions to be set selectively to meet the requirements of both cut sheets and fan-fold forms.